Shopkins: Wild (Danish dub)
Shopkins: Wild is the Danish dub of said movie. The movie has been narrated by Lars Mikkelsen. Translations and Voices Songs Indstil Venskab i Bevægelse (Set Friendship in Motion) Lyrics :Æble! Kooky! Cheeky! og Lippy! :Gurli-Mint! og donatina! og Jessicake nummer et! :Lad os gå, gå, gå :På et vildt eventyr, :Lad os gå, gå og udforske, :Med Jessicake og hendes venner! :Lad os gå, gå, gå :Og møde nye venlige ansigter, :Byen er bare en togtur væk! :Stor by, store, store eventyr! :Shopkins: Wild, Wild Style! Hvorfor Ikke Gå Vildt! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :Dette er et sted, hvor vi ser de positive, :Og hvert farvel ses jo senere, gator :Et nyt eventyr, alt hvad der er muligt, :Vi kører de gode vibes, ligesom en elevator :(Oh ay oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Oh ay oh) Du er i en anden verden :(Oh ay oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Åh aj åh) :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stil :Hvis det får dig til at smile, er det din livsstil :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stamme :Der er et sted for dig her, okay :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? (Gå vild) :(Uh oh oh oh oh) :Uanset hvem du er, skal du have det sjovt :Og vi gør det sjovt her bedre end nogen :Vi har en god latter, og vi mener ikke nogen skade :Vi vil vække dig med den vilde alarm :(Oh ay oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Oh ay oh) Du er i en anden verden :(Oh ay oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Åh aj åh) :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stil :Hvis det får dig til at smile, er det din måde at leve på (Åh åh) :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stamme :Der er et sted for dig her, okay :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? Lyrics (Reprise) :Uh! Ha! :Ha! Ha! Ha! :(Oh ay oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Oh ay oh) Du er i en anden verden :(Oh ay oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Åh aj åh) :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stil :Hvis det får dig til at smile, er det din livsstil :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stamme :Der er et sted for dig her, okay :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Foxy citroner! :Nu hvor du er her, ved du det :Du har det slag, slip dit flow :Gå vildt og vis dig vejen :Vi er ikke bare venner, familie :Gå tage den vilde stil med dig :Venlighed i alt, hvad du gør :Hver dag, vær den du er (fest!) :Vær hård, nå for stjernerne! :(Oh-ay-oh) Så hvad venter du pels? :(Oh-ay-oh) Du er i en anden verden :(Oh-ay-oh) Så hvad venter du pels? (Oh yeah!) :(Oh-ay-oh) :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stil :Hvis det får dig til at smile, er det din måde at leve på (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Find din stamme :Der er et sted for dig her, okay :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? :Hvorfor ikke gå vild? Hvorfor ikke bare gå vildt? Mig Gemmer Inde (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :Verden er skræmmende, det er sandt :De fleste gange ved jeg ikke, hvad jeg skal gøre :Kan ikke engang stå op, bange for at tale ud :Så genert og fyldt med tvivl :Men jeg ved, jeg er forsigtig, det gør jeg :Jeg ville virkelig ønske, at det ikke var sandt :Jeg ville ønske jeg var mere, jeg ville ønske de kunne se :Den modige pige gemmer sig inde i mig :Jeg vil være modig, da jeg kan drømme :Jeg vil grave ned inde i mig :Jeg vil gerne føle mig fri til endelig at se lyset :At skinne ud lyst :Og det kan tage mere tid :Men jeg kan ikke vente, jeg skal finde mig :Mig gemmer sig inde :Jeg kan være egoistisk, jeg ved :Ønsket at være en del af showet :Hør bifaldet, følg spotlighten :Men ingen af dette føles rigtigt :Er det virkelig det værd? :Kan dette være alt, hvad er der for mig? :Et liv af bare berømmelse, alene uden venner :Er det sådan, hvordan min historie slutter? :Jeg vil være mere end jeg har været :Jeg vil rette alt, hvad jeg har set :Jeg vil ændre alt og gøre hvad der er rigtigt :At skinne ud lyst :Hvem bekymrer mig om jeg er en stor stjerne? :Det føles ikke så stort hidtil :Det er endelig tid, jeg prøvede :At finde mig gemme inde :Jeg må være modig og stå høj :Det er på tide at nedbryde disse vægge :Modet, jeg har brug for :Har altid været en del af mig :Livet kan være svært, men det er værd at kæmpe :Jeg tager stand og gør hvad der er rigtigt :At skinne ud lyst :Jeg bliver mere (modig) end jeg kan drømme :Jeg bliver bedre (stærkere) end jeg har været :Jeg vil finde ud af, hvordan man træder ind i lyset :Og skinn ud lyst :Og det kan tage mere tid :Men jeg kan ikke vente, jeg skal finde mig :Mig gemmer sig inde Det Vigtigste er at Være Venner (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends)) Lyrics :Ingen må være favorit :Det er ikke en konkurrence i sidste ende :Det er ligegyldigt, om du bevise at du er den allerbedste :Men hvad vil der ske, når du sætter dit venskab til testen :Aldrig noget om, hvem der er favorit :Det vigtigste er at være venner! :Det vigtigste er at være venner! :Alle kan hjælpe! Alle deltager! Når alle har en rolle at spille :Så kan alle vinde! :Alle kan hjælpe! :Rød, grøn, gul eller blå! :Når du er klar til at prøve :Du finder ud af hvad du kan gøre! :Alle kan hjælpe! :Hvad jeg siger er sandt! :Når du giver det en chance :Du finder ud af hvad du kan gøre! :Ingen må være favorit :Det er ikke en konkurrence i sidste ende :Det er ligegyldigt, om du beviser :At du er den allerbedste :Men hvad vil der ske, når du :Sæt dit venskab til testen :Aldrig noget imod :Hvem er favorit :Den vigtigste ting :er venner :Ingen må være favorit :(Alle kan hjælpe) :Det er ikke en konkurrence i sidste ende :(Alle deltager) :Det er ligegyldigt, om du beviser :At du er den allerbedste :Alle kan vinde! :Men hvad vil der ske, når du :Sæt dit venskab til testen :Aldrig noget om, hvem der er favorit :Den vigtigste ting :er venner! :Den vigtigste ting :er venner! På Vrangen (Inside Out) Lyrics :Sittin 'her bange for at vise, hvad jeg har indeni :Så meget at sige, jeg vil sige, i stedet sidder jeg og skjuler :Inde i mig, shootin'ens stjerne, det kan ikke nægtes :Det er tid til at lade denne shootin 'stjerne gå flyin' langt og bredt :Så kom nu, tag hvad der er indeni :Vis dem, hvad du ikke kan skjule :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde ude :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde :Tag, kom og kom med :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde ude :Tag et kig ind og lad det ud :Fordi verden er bedre, når du viser, hvad du handler om :Spild ikke din tid med frygt og tvivl :Fordi du har det specielle, som verden ikke kan leve uden, ja! :Kom nu, tag hvad der er indeni :Vis dem, hvad du ikke kan skjule :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde ude :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde :Tag, kom og kom med :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde ude :Nu er det tid til at tage disse frygt :Og lad dem gå, fordi du ved det :Tiden er rigtig at vise verden :Det indre lys skinner klart :Tag hvad der er indeni og lad det ud (og lad det ud) :Fordi verden er et bedre sted, når du viser, hvad du handler om :Dette er din tid, så tag det ud (arbejde det ud) :Fordi du har det specielle, som verden ikke kan leve uden, ja! :Kom nu, tag hvad der er indeni :Vis dem, hvad du ikke kan skjule :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde ude :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde :Tag, kom og kom med :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde ude :Bare lad det ud, bare lad det ud :Hej! Vis verden, vis verden! :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde, indenfor ude :Vis verden hvad er inde, dans og råbe :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde, indenfor ude :Vis verden hvad er inde, dans og råbe :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde, indenfor ude :Vis verden hvad er inde, dans og råbe :Kom nu, lad hvad er inde, indenfor ude :Vis verden hvad er inde, dans og råbe Rejsen Slutter Aldrig (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics :Kom på en rejse :Med Jessicake og venner :Over hele verden og derefter tilbage igen :Store nye eventyr for alle at se (kom igen!) :Så meget at opdage i hvert land :Vi går til Kina, Australien, Spanien, Peru! (Yeah!) :Kenya, Mexico, hele verden gennem! :Tjek pandas, koalaer, kænguruer :Med Jessicake og hendes venner slutter rejsen aldrig! (Lad os gå!) :Rejs verden med nysgerrighed (lad os gå!) :Gå ombord, der er så meget at se (kom igen!) :Land til land Lad os udforske dem alle :De er alle så forskellige, nogle store nogle små :Vi kommer også til Indien, Polen, Tyskland! (Lad os gå!) :Egypten, Italien, hele verden gennem! :Tjek løverne, elefanterne, zebraerne også! :Med Jessicake og hendes venner slutter rejsen aldrig (lad os gå!) (Ja!) :Med Jessicake og hendes venner (Jessicake og hans venner!) :Vi kommer også til Rusland, Amerika, Japan! :Frankrig, Brasilien, hele verden gennem! :Tjek tigrene, krokodiller, aber også! :Med Jessicake og hendes venner slutter rejsen aldrig (Ja!) :Woah-åh-åh-åh! :Jessicake og hendes venner :Woah-åh-åh-åh! :Rejs verden til ende! :Woah-åh-åh-åh! :Eventyret er lige begyndt :Jessicake og hendes venner :Rejsen slutter aldrig! Shopkin Navneopråb (Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (kor) :De er to, de er fire, de er seks, de er otte, :Shopping til deres hjerter indhold :Gul og grøn, rød, orange og blå, :De er den virkelig nyttige besætning. :Alle med forskellige roller til at spille :Runde Small Mart butik eller langt væk :Ned ad bakkerne og rundt om bøjningerne :Jessicake og hendes venner :Jessicake, hun er den frække, :Buncho, han er ny og meget sjov. :Apple trækker posten til tiden, :Frække thunders ned linjen. :Kooky kender virkelig hendes ting, :Donatina viser sig altid, :Rainbow ønsker at hjælpe og dele, :Lippy, lad os sige, han er firkantet. (kor x2) Description Find din 'vilde stil' og kom på et helt pawesome eventyr til Pawville for at møde Shoppets! Når berømte filmstjerner, Scarletta Gateau og Rubie Blaze rekrutterer Shopville-banden for at redde Shoppets, rejser de gennem junglen og finder den fantastiske verden af Pawville. Men Pawville og shoppets har absolut ikke brug for at spare og pludselig siger ingenting Scarletta, som det ser ud til! Hvad sker der? Kan Shopkins, Shoppies og Shoppets samle sammen for at løse mysteriet? Find din stamme og gør dig klar til et vildt eventyr som ingen andre! Fun Facts Trivia *The twelfth series and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company were never dubbed. *The show premiered in Denmark in August 1996. *Bek Backpack is called Bek Rygsæk. *Pamela Camera is called Pamela Kamera. Song Gallery Category:International